


Punk On Toast

by Meribor, seems-like-a-good-idea (Meribor)



Series: 221B Challenges [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Podcast, Punk, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribor/pseuds/Meribor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meribor/pseuds/seems-like-a-good-idea
Summary: This is a transcript of a podcast interviewing Molly Hooper, bassist for Dissonance. Regarding the word count,  I didn't count the speaker names at the beginning of each line, for example Molly: I did count bracketed sounds, for example, [laughing] I feel this is the best way in keeping with the spirit of the challenge.This ficlet is inspired by Dissonance, an amazing punk rock AU Sherlock fanfic by CarmillaCarmine.The artwork is mine.





	Punk On Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358196) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 

> You are listening to Punk On Toast, hosted by Alexis B. Strhummon  
Today I'm interviewing Molly Hooper, bassist for Dissonance.
> 
> I'm fortunate to know Molly personally from uni. She has her masters from the Royal Academy of Music and is working on her doctorate in sociology.
> 
> Dissonance is trending hot and they just released their self titled album on Dead Skunk Label. Today will be hearing Molly's fave singles.

Alexis: Welcome, Molly! Or, aka-

  
Molly: Oh, dear. [Giggles]

  
Alexis: Kidding. Today your hair is green.

  
Molly: Today.

  
Alexis: I swear I’ve seen it in just about every colour.

  
Molly: Just about.

  
Alexis: Anyways, Dissonance!

  
Molly: I’ve been with Dissonance, three years? But this summer's been... surreal.

  
Alexis: First album, Punk in Drublic stage at Slam Dunk…

  
Molly: We’re ticking all the boxes on our wishlist.

  
Alexis: And you’re the…

  
Molly: Bassist. [Giggles] Greg’s drums, Sherl and John, guitars and vocals.

  
Alexis: And surprisingly you're a vocalist, too.

  
Molly: Yeah. [pause] Why?

  
Alexis: Teasing. But- Okay. Everyone listening has surely noticed you're the quiet-type.

  
Molly: I knew you’d- Ah!

  
[Laughing together]

  
Alexis: Can't I?

  
Molly: [Pause.] You can.

  
Alexis: Long-story short, in uni, Molly’s quiet, stealthy. Barely noticeable.

  
Molly: Ta.

  
Alexis: No! Not like-

  
Molly: [Giggling] I know!

  
Alexis: Anyways, we nicknamed her-

  
Together: Molly Mouse.

  
Alexis: I bring it up because your personality is contradictory to your punk-rock lifestyle.

  
Molly: Wrong. Punk-rock IS my personality. PEOPLE are my lifestyle. I study people.

  
Alexis: A punk-rock anthropologist?

  
Molly: [Laughs] No. True, I’m a quiet bookworm, but that doesn't mean I'm introverted- Mm. [Pauses] Who I am is relative to others. Strapping on my Fender, that’s when I get loud. Not just volume. It's my reflection of the world, an outlet for my passion... My opinions, indignation, pain. And love.

  
Alexis: Wow. I bet our listeners can identify with that. Let's hear some Dissonance! What's this track called?

  
Molly: “Hellhound of Baskervilles."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thre picture of Loo Brealey came from a fan Pinterest page called QueenBrealey. I did some manipulation, including changing her hair color.  
I'm coming up with the podcast name, because I think in I couldn't help but make a banner for the podcast. People often ask about how my thought process goes when making an image. I'm American but Dissonance takes place in London, and it went something like this:
> 
> Something recognizably British->  
huge breakfasts->  
breakfast on toast->  
Punk on toast->  
make toast somehow Punk->  
put Punk image on toast ->  
something simple->  
punk semiotics->  
anarchy symbol, safety pins->  
go make toast and find safety pins


End file.
